1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment capable of adjusting the speed of a cooling fan therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical apparatus, cooling fans play an important role in maintaining their operational capabilities. The inability to remove excessive heat from electrical apparatus may lead to permanent damage of the apparatus. Because of the complexity of existing electrical apparatus, cooling fans having added functionalities other than just providing cooling air, such as the ability to control the speed of a fan, the ability to monitor a tachometer pulse on a fan to determine instantaneous fan speed, and the ability to detect if a fan has failed or is slower than its preset speed, are required.
Generally, an electrical apparatus, such as small electronic equipment including a multi-functional and high-performance personal computer, incorporates a microprocessing unit (MPU), as a functional part thereof. However, this MPU generates heat and is destroyed by the heat at temperatures more than approx. 90.degree. C. Thus, the MPU is equipped with a cooling device to radiate the heat generated in the MPU and provide safety for the electronic equipment. A desired cooling device is of a small type. However, a typical cooling module that has heat-radiating fins cannot provide sufficient cooling. Therefore, a cooling device has been proposed that has a small cooling fan as a main constituent component and is formed as a cooling module.
Another concern involving conventional cooling fans is that the environmental factors, such as room temperature, atmospheric pressure, humidity, and so on, will also influence heat-radiating effect for the electronic equipment.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic equipment capable of adjusting the speed of a cooling fan to solve the above-mentioned problems.